


Let Me Blow Your Mind

by poiregourmande



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian learns that Kurt and Blaine broke up, he is determined to show him a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Blow Your Mind

  
“Blaine, we need to talk.”  
  
Kurt sounded so serious that Blaine immediately stopped dancing around the room and sat down on the bed next to Kurt.   
  
“What’s going on?” he asked, worried.   
  
“I keep thinking about last week,” Kurt answered. “When we... had sex,” he added, visibly uncomfortable.   
  
“What about it? Are you – are you regretting it? I knew we should have waited, I knew we weren’t ready...” Blaine was feeling awful; he shouldn’t have pressured Kurt that much.   
  
“It’s not that.” Kurt pulled him out of his thoughts. “I was ready, and I don’t regret doing it with you. It’s just that we did it for all the wrong reasons. You know it’s true,” he said when Blaine was about to protest. “You were doing it because of what Artie told you, which was a bunch of inappropriate nonsense. And I was doing it not to lose you.”  
  
“What? You didn’t need to – “  
  
“I know, but you were obviously attracted, or at least intrigued by Sebastian, with all his confidence and his experience. I felt like I had to give you a reason to stay.”  
  
“You know I wouldn’t – “  
  
“Look, it’s not about what you would or wouldn’t do; it’s about what you want to do. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, but you need to get it out of your system.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“We need to take a break, to figure out what we both want from this relationship. You need to decide if you wanna bail every time a pretty boy wants to get in your pants. And I need to decide if I can bear watching you flirt like this.”  
  
Blaine was on the verge of tears.   
  
“Are you saying you wanna break up?”  
  
“Not forever. I love you, and number 200 on my bucket list is still ‘grow old with Blaine’. But we need some time apart to figure out some stuff.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
“As long as it takes. But we should get together in a month or two, to see how things are.”  
  
Blaine nodded. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like his whole world had crumbled. He felt Kurt hugging him, but he wasn’t able to return the hug. He heard the door close, and he realized Kurt had left. He lay alone on his bed, which now felt incredibly empty. He fell asleep without really meaning to.   
  
He woke up the next day, to the sound of his phone ringing. He noticed he had about a dozen texts, but he answered his call before he checked them.   
  
“Hello?” he answered sleepily.  
  
“Hey there, sleeping beauty!” The cheerful voice of Sebastian sounded so wrong in his ear, yet he couldn’t hang up.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I want to know if Facebook is right. Princess changed his status to ‘single’, and if I’m not mistaken, that means you’re available, right?”  
  
Blaine sat up in his bed, suddenly very awake.  
  
“Kurt did what?”  
  
“Oh, you didn’t know? Sorry.” Sebastian didn’t sound sorry at all.  
  
“Well, we decided to take a break, but – “  
  
“Sounds like a breakup to me. So, listen, I’m thinking you need some cheering up, right? What do you say we go out tonight? It’s Saturday, let’s get plastered and forget all about Kurt.”  
  
Blaine almost hung up right there, but again, there was something in Sebastian’s voice that made him want to hear more. Maybe Kurt was right, Blaine needed to get it out of his system. And if nothing else, he’d at least have fun instead of moping around.  
  
“Alright, I’m in,” he said, sounding way less determined that he intended to.”  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
“I’ll pick you up at 8.”  
  
“Isn’t that a bit early?”  
  
“Oh, we’re not going to Scandals. We need something more... glamourous.”  
  
“So where are we going?”  
  
“The Sapphire, best gay bar in Ohio. And it’s two hours away, hence why we’re leaving early.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll text you my address.” Blaine was way more excited that he should be – he wondered if Sebastian could hear it in his voice.  
  
“Oh, and Blaine? Lose the bowtie. The schoolboy look is irresistible, but kinda lame for the Sapphire.”  
  
Sebastian hung up before Blaine could answer.  
  
Blaine texted his address to Sebastian, then remember all the texts he’d gotten while he was sleeping. Obviously Sebastian wasn’t the only one who had been on Facebook. They were almost all from his Warbler friends: “What happened??? – Jeff.” “Everything okay? – Nick.” “*hugs* - Trent.” “Courage – Thad”. There was also one from Rachel: “I’m deeply sorry, and I hope we can still be friends, even though we were introduced by Kurt. Love, your Maria.”  
  
He replied quickly to all of them, before hopping in the shower. He’d slept until noon, but he still had a long time to wait before Sebastian would be there. He decided to do some homework to kill some time, and before he knew it, it was time to get dressed.  
  
He really didn’t know what to wear: he owned nothing except for his – okay, he’ll admit it – somewhat dorky outfits. If only Kurt was there to help him, he thought before mentally kicking himself. Thinking of Kurt wasn’t the best thing to do right now.  
  
He settled for a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans, with a skinny tie. He was just finishing tying his knot, when the doorbell rang. He ran down the stairs, trying to make himself look casual instead of eager.   
  
“Looking sexy!” Sebastian let out a long whistle when Blaine opened the door.  
  
Blaine blushed, motioning him to enter.  
  
“Thanks, you do too,” he said, looking in the foyer closet for a pair of shoes.   
  
“Hurry up, it’s Saturday, we wanna get there before there’s a lineup!”  
  
“Help me chose, then.”  
  
Sebastian joined him in front of the closet, a bit closer than necessary, and looked at the shoes.   
  
“Those ones,” he said, handing him a pair of black oxfords.  
  
Blaine slipped them on before putting on his coat. Sebastian eyed him up and down.  
  
“Nice shoes, wanna fuck?”  
  
Blaine chuckled.  
  
“That is like the worst pick-up line in existence.”  
  
“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”  
  
“Okay, maybe this one is worse.”  
  
“Nice legs, what time do they open?”  
  
“You win, you win!” Blaine laughed. “Ready to go?”  
  
The ride was surprising, to say the least. Sebastian could actually hold an interesting conversation without hitting on Blaine. Of course, there was the occasional innuendo or lustful look, but Blaine found himself really loving it, now that he didn’t have to feel guilty about it.   
  
They got there pretty fast – Sebastian wasn’t bothered by such common things as speed limits. Before getting out of the car, Sebastian handed a card to Blaine.  
  
“Here, your new ID. The Sapphire doormen aren’t gonna be fooled by that crappy thing I got you last time.”  
  
“Thanks.” He took a look at it. Indeed, it looked more real than the other: the guy on the picture looked like him, he was only 22, and the name (Sam Howell) was at least realistic.   
  
They got in without any problems, the doorman apparently fooled by their Ids. They took a few steps inside and Blaine’s eyes widened. The place looked so nice, all modern, with leather couches and a whole wall made of blue lights behind the bar. The place was huge: Blaine noticed a staircase leading to a mezzanine, and the biggest dance floor he’d ever seen.   
  
Sebastian grinned. “You’re so cute when you’re impressed,” he said, taking his hand to lead him towards the bar. “The dance floor is still empty, so we’ll sit over there and drink while we wait for the place to fill up.”  
  
Blaine nodded while Sebastian leaned over to talk to the barman. Blaine couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he saw him pointing at a couch in the corner. Sebastian led him to the couch, sitting really close to him, even though there were room for at least four more people. A waiter came soon after with two drinks.   
  
“Long Island, extra-strong,” Sebastian whispered in his ear. “Cheers!”  
  
They clunked their glasses together. Blaine tried to follow Sebastian, but he drank so fast it was hard, and even for Blaine, and soon enough, he was starting to feel tipsy. Drinks kept appearing on the table as soon as they finished them, even though Blaine didn’t see Sebastian take out his wallet even once.   
  
For the next round, shots replaced drinks: the waiter placed a whole tray of them on the table. Sebastian must have noticed the confused look on Blaine’s face, because he explained.  
  
“They know me here; I told them to keep bringing us drinks, and I’ll pay later.”  
  
Blaine motioned towards his wallet.  
  
“Do you want me to – “  
  
“No need,” Sebastian answered, stopping him with his hand on his wrist. “You need some cheering up, I’m here for that,” he added with his most charming smile.  
  
“Thanks, really.” Blaine was glad that someone was there for him, and he was having so much fun he was forgetting all about his problems.  
  
“So, shots?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“Bring it.”  
  
Sebastian handed him a glass and a lime wedge.   
  
“Give me your hand,” he said.  
  
Blaine put his hand in Sebastian’s and shivered when he felt him lick a stripe on his wrist, before doing the same to his own.   
  
Sebastian never looked away while he licked or poured salt on it, and Blaine caught himself wishing he could taste that teasing tongue.  
  
“Cheers,” Sebastian said again, before he licked the salt and downed the shot, slamming it down on the table as he bit in the lime wedge. Blaine watched him and did the same. He almost choked; the last time he had had tequila was at Rachel’s party, and he’d forgotten how strong it was.   
  
Sebastian grinned, handing him another glass.  
  
“The first one’s always the worst.”   
  
They took a few more shots, and Sebastian was right: either Blaine was getting used to it, or he was too drunk to notice the burn as the alcohol poured down his throat.  
  
“Let’s shake things up a bit,” Sebastian whispered in his ear, before licking his neck just below his earlobe.   
  
Blaine had to bite back a moan, and he was glad Sebastian was too busy pouring salt on his neck to notice.  
  
“Hold this in your mouth,” he said, handing him a lime wedge.  
  
Blaine did as told, looking at Sebastian in excitement. It all happened pretty fast: Sebastian licked the salt off Blaine’s neck – Blaine ached for more – downed a shot and slammed the glass on the table, then bit in the lime wedge.   
  
Their lips touched for a split second, and Blaine could have sworn he’d felt Sebastian’s tongue licking the extra juice on his lower lip, but it was all over way too fast, and the lime wedge was soon discarded on the table.  
  
Blaine wanted more, he needed more. He grabbed at the nape of Sebastian’s neck to get him closer. He licked a stripe down his neck, and it took all his strength not to bite the warm, salty skin.  
  
“Eager, aren’t we?” Sebastian teased, with his usual chuckle.  
  
Blaine just gave him a lime wedge to shut him up, while he poured salt where he’d just licked.  
He looked at Sebastian and saw that he wasn’t laughing anymore: his eyes were filled with pure want – and maybe a spark of challenge, which pressed Blaine to do it. Tugging at Sebastian’s neck again, he licked the salt before downing the shot of tequila. He almost didn’t feel the burn anymore; he couldn’t think of anything other than the way Sebastian looked at him. He slammed the glass down on the table, before taking Sebastian’s face in his hands, leaning in to bite in the lime. Juice drops fell all over their chins, because he was so eager to kiss him that he kinda forgot what he was actually supposed to do.  
  
Seeing that the lime wedge really had no utility whatsoever now, Sebastian spit it back on the table, and soon enough, his lips were back on Blaine’s. They had waited so long for this moment; there was so much built-up desire between them that they just went for it. Lips crashed against each other, teeth scraped on tongues, and eager hands fumbled to find skin under layers of fabric.  
  
Before he knew it, Blaine was sitting in Sebastian’s lap, straddling him. He could feel how hard Sebastian was for him, and he realized he was hard himself. Sebastian had his hands on Blaine’s ass, pressing him closer, and Blaine couldn’t help it, he started rutting against him. Sebastian was panting in his mouth, and it was the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen.   
Sebastian pulled away, pushing Blaine back on the seat next to him. The loss of contact made Blaine moan whiningly.   
  
“Sorry,” Sebastian chuckled again. “But as much as I want to fuck you right here on this couch, in front of everybody – “  
  
The way he whispered this in Blaine’s ear was almost enough to make Blaine come on the spot, and he missed the last part of the sentence, which was something about them getting thrown out of the club.  
  
Sebastian got up, pulling on Blaine’s hand to make him snap out of his thoughts and follow him.  
  
“Come on, let’s dance,” he said before downing one of the last two shots without any salt or lime.  
  
Blaine did the same – coughing at the strong taste – and followed him to the dance floor.   
The place was now so crowded that they had to dance really close to each other, of which Sebastian fully took advantage. He pulled Blaine even closer, with both hands on his ass. They were grinding their hips together, following the rhythm of the bass pounding in their ears.  
  
Blaine’s arms were around Sebastian’s neck so he could pull him in for a heated kiss once in a while. After a few songs, Blaine whispered in Sebastian’s ear:  
  
“If you keep grinding against me like that, I won’t last much longer.”  
  
Sebastian flashed him a big grin and tugged at Blaine’s hip to make him turn around.   
  
“Better?”  
  
Blaine’s back was pressed against Sebastian, who swayed with his hands on Blaine’s hips. He was grinding hard against Blaine’s ass, and while it still turned him on like mad, at least there wasn’t any direct stimulation on his dick now, so he could still hold on a while.   
  
He nodded in answer to Sebastian’s question, but he never knew if he actually noticed, because his nose was now buried in Blaine’s neck. Blaine could feel his breath on his skin, and it was driving him crazy, which Sebastian seemed to notice, because he started licking at his earlobe.  
  
Blaine bit back a moan and lifted a hand to Sebastian’s neck, to hold him there so he’d never stop. Sebastian was still swaying, which was a good thing, because Blaine was so lost in him that he forgot they were supposed to be dancing. He forgot they were in a crowd, he forgot about the music; the only thing he could hear was Sebastian whispers in his ear.  
  
“You like that, don’t you? Look at you, just begging me to touch you. I could just take you right here on this dance floor and you’d just ask for more.”  
  
Blaine couldn’t resist anymore. He turned around to take Sebastian’s mouth in a deep kiss. He pressed his hips against Sebastian’s, hoping to get some friction, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted him, all of him, now.  
  
Sebastian seemed to read his mind because he grabbed his hand and made his way through the crowd. Blaine didn’t know where he was being taken, but soon they were out of the crowd and Sebastian was leading him down a staircase and into a room. Blaine realized when Sebastian pushed him in a stall that they were in the bathroom. Sebastian locked the door of the stall, pressing Blaine against it before unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
Blaine could feel Sebastian fingers brush against his skin and he couldn’t suppress a whimper. He knew he sounded needy, but he just wanted to be touched; he couldn’t bear waiting anymore. Sebastian was now at the last button, and he shot Blaine a lustful look before dropping to his knees.   
  
Blaine gasped when he realized what was about to happen. Sebastian was undoing his belt buckle and his pants, dropping them to Blaine’s feet in one swift move. He took a moment to appreciate the view before getting Blaine’s briefs out of the way too.   
  
He took Blaine’s cock in his hand, giving it a quick pump before licking at the tip, tasting the precome. He kept his eyes fixed on Blaine’s all the way through, which was quite mesmerizing, as Blaine could see how much he wanted him.   
  
He wove his hands through Sebastian’s hair, pulling a little to let him know he needed more. Sebastian opened his mouth wide, taking in as much as he could, his eyes still staring right at Blaine’s. Blaine couldn’t help it; his hips bucked and he hit the back of Sebastian’s throat.  
  
“Oh, sorry,” he said, but Sebastian didn’t look phased at all, just humming around his cock.   
Blaine felt Sebastian throat relaxing around his cock, then taking him even deeper. Blaine bit back a groan, tightening his grasp on his head.  
  
The warmth of his mouth, the way his tongue was still trying to lick the length even though it was halfway down his throat, the way he was gripping Blaine’s ass to keep him closer, and most of all, the way he was still looking deep into Blaine’s eyes, it was all too much for Blaine.  
  
“I’m – I’m gonna – “ he tried to say, pulling on Sebastian’s hair to warn him.  
  
Sebastian quickly stopped, standing up again. He pressed Blaine hard against the door, whispering in his ear.  
  
“Not yet, you won’t.”  
  
Sebastian threw his own shirt on the ground and retrieved a small packet of lube from his back pocket. He coated two of his fingers in it and motioned Blaine to turn around. Pressing him against the door, he quickly prepared him.  
  
Blaine couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed Sebastian in him now.  
  
“Quit fooling around,” he said. “Get in me. Now.”  
  
He tried to sound confident and dominant, but his breath was hitching, and he might as well have just begged for it.  
  
Sebastian chuckled. “I like it when you try to take control. It’s cute.”  
  
Blaine couldn’t suppress a whimper when Sebastian pulled out his fingers to get a condom. The loss was unbearable, he needed to be full of Sebastian.   
  
Sebastian was back behind him, guiding his hard cock towards Blaine’s entrance. Blaine gasped as he felt the head entering him, and he barely had time to get used to it before Sebastian slammed hard, plunging his whole length inside of Blaine.  
  
Blaine screamed, but soon the pain faded into pleasure.  
  
“More, please, harder...”  
  
Sebastian gripped both of his hips, pulling out faster and pushing back in even harder. Blaine let out a cry each time he felt Sebastian slam deeper inside of him.   
  
“You like it, don’t you?” Sebastian growled. “I’m completely filling you and you still want more...”  
  
“Yes, please, I’m gonna – “  
  
“Come with me, baby,” Sebastian whispered in his ear.  
  
Gripping harder at his hips, Sebastian slammed in a few more times before coming hard inside of Blaine. As he climaxed, he bit hard on Blaine’s shoulder. The sharp pain triggered Blaine’s own release, and his come splattered all over the stall door.   
  
Blaine’s legs couldn’t hold him up any longer; he collapsed on the pile of clothes they’d shed on the floor. Sebastian helped him up.  
  
“Come on, get dressed. My place, round two.”  
  
Blaine got dressed faster than ever before.


End file.
